


maybe gay clubs really weren't that bad...

by teamweeb



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood kink?, Bottom Eren Yeager, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Non-Binary Hange Zoë, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Stripper Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), slight plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamweeb/pseuds/teamweeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You like what you see?” Suddenly the man leaned close to Eren, really close. Eren’s breath caught in his throat as his heart practically leapt out of his chest. Small hands rested on Eren’s shoulders, his face only a few inches away. Eren noticed the grey eyes slowly travel down his body, and snap back up to stare into his own green eyes. “I know I like what I see…” whispered the raven, leaning in to brush his lips against Eren’s ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok this is my first fanfic ever and for some reason I don't even know I made it smut so bear with me  
> Also I forgot to do this and I feel bad but twisting_vine_x really helped me with this! You should check her out ^.^  
> 

“Armiiiiin”

“Stop whining Eren, you can do this” Said Armin as he firmly tugged his best friend towards the dark building on the corner, music faintly pulsing out of it. Eren eyed the gay club warily, subconsciously trying to tug his hand out of Armin’s grasp. Armin looked back at the brunette and smiled, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze.

“Eren, calm down. I’ve been here tons of times, I know what I’m doing. Just stay near me and you’ll be fine” Armin gently told Eren.

“Okay fine, but if you let go of my hand there’ll be hell to pay.” Eren warned Armin, narrowing his eyes at his petite blonde friend. Armin chuckled and squeezed his hand again, coming to a stop at the end of the rather long line.

“Just how often do you come here?” Eren inquired, staring at his seemingly innocent friend.

“Almost every weekend for a few months. Once I came out I could stop being scared of someone seeing me here.” Replied Armin, smiling brightly at Eren. Eren’s brow furrowed as he glanced around him.

“But Armin, I haven’t even come out yet. You’re the only person that knows!” He whined, suddenly paranoid.

“Well if we see anyone we know, we’ll just say you’re here with me. Oh look, we’re at the front now!” Armin exclaimed, bouncing slightly on his feet. Eren pulled out his I.D, following Armin’s lead and showing it to the guard, who nodded them inside. Gripping Armin’s hand, Eren was tugged into the huge club, deafened by the thudding music. Eren took in the expansive space with wide eyes, noticing the club looked almost eerie from the glow of multiple blacklights. Armin looked back and smiled before leading the way to a table in the corner, next to a small stage with a pole on it.

“Armin…do we have to be so close to the stage?” exclaimed Eren, blushing furiously.

“Hey, who doesn’t love some junk being waved in their face?” teased Armin, daring to wink at his flustered friend. Eren only sputtered, blushing even harder. Gently pushing Eren into a chair, Armin squeezed his shoulders and informed him he would be back soon with a couple drinks. Eren immediately lost sight of the blonde head and leaned back in his chair to wait, trying to send his heart signals to calm down.

Eren had always known he was gay, but never had the guts to officially “come out” until he saw how well everyone took it when Armin did. He had only confided in Armin this past weekend, trusting his best friend since birth would keep his secret until he was ready. Steadily over the week, the blonde had convinced Eren to come to the popular gay club with him. Now that he was here…maybe it wasn’t actually that bad.

“This your first time, brat?” a deep, gravelly voice spoke in Eren’s ear, causing him to let out an embarrassingly high-pitched yelp and start to topple out of his chair.

“Easy there, I don’t bite.” A strong, yet rather small hand caught his upper arm and helped steady him back into his chair. Heart still pounding, Eren looked up at the mysterious speaker, and was met with the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. Silvery grey, heavy lidded, and framed with long black lashes. Black eyeliner thinly smudged the lower lid, setting off the silver tones in the irises. Eren’s eyes slowly traveled downwards, noticing the small nose adorned with a black ring, the thin lips also sporting a couple black rings, and the angular chin. Snapping his eyes back up to the grey ones, Eren realized he had been staring, and flushed red.

“Relax, brat, my job is to entice you with my looks. Stare all you want” said the man, winking at Eren with a smirk. Eren gaped at the incredibly sexy man, taking in the tight leather pants, mid-shin boots, and plain black v-neck shirt, all which fit very nicely on his rather small frame.

Wait…

“Your job?” questioned Eren.

“I work here, I’m a stripper” Stated the black haired man, casually leaning against the wall. “You like what you see?” Suddenly the man leaned close to Eren, really close. Eren’s breath caught in his throat as his heart practically leapt out of his chest. Small hands rested on Eren’s shoulders, his face only a few inches away. Eren noticed the grey eyes slowly travel down his body, and snap back up to stare into his own green eyes. “I know I like what I see…” whispered the raven, leaning in to brush his lips against Eren’s ear.  
Eren felt jolts of heat traveling directly to his crotch as he caught the scent of the sexy man, a mixture of smoke and a spicy vanilla scent…almost like chai tea?

“R-really…?” Stuttered Eren, suddenly aware of his plain black skinny jeans and green shirt, feeling rather inadequate to the sex god leaning over him.

“Don’t ask questions, brat. Feel lucky, I don’t take an attraction to many people.” The man purred in Eren’s ear, punctuating his words with a small lick. Eren gasped, green eyes widening. The raven pulled back and stood in front of Eren, hip cocked to one side. Eren hungrily eyed the slim body, lingering on a noticeable bulge in the leather pants. Noticing Eren’s wandering eyes, the man’s grey eyes glinted.

“Something tells me you wouldn’t mind getting a dance from me” he said confidently, one thin eyebrow raised. Eren’s mouth fell open, mind overwhelmed with the thought of the already sexy man in front of him doing something designed to make him look even sexier. Finally realizing he should close his mouth, Eren did so, turning his eyes up to the sex god. The sex god smirked, moved closer to Eren, and straddled him, again resting his hands on Eren’s shoulders.  
His hips started moving slowly, enticingly, matching the heavy beat of the song booming throughout the club. His leather clad ass occasionally brushed against Eren’s crotch, making Eren’s breath hitch in his throat every time. That ass was all Eren could think about. _He needed to know how it felt in his hands, what it looked like freed from those leather pants, what it would feel like if Eren could bury his cock in it…_

The sex god paused his dance, resting his weight fully on Eren’s crotch. Eren’s mind snapped back to reality, worried he had done something wrong. Realizing his cock was straining against his pants, he shifted nervously in his chair. Grey eyes met green, and small hands moved over Eren’s, slowly pulling them up to rest on the slim hips. Eren tightened his fingers, reveling in the feel of that sexy body under his hands. He wanted more, to touch everything, to have full skin on skin contact.  
His green eyes widened and he let out a gasp when the ass resting on his crotch suddenly ground down, giving Eren a _very_ good idea of just how sculpted it was. The raven smirked, leaning in to give Eren’s ear small licks and nibbles, while grinding his ass against the brunette’s _rather impressive_ cock. Hearing Eren’s breathing quicken, he slowly started kissing across the tan jaw and cheek, eventually reaching his lips. Pausing only a second to give Eren a chance to pull away, he assaulted his lips, nipping at his lower lip and seeking entry with his tongue.

Eren eagerly let him in, and even dared to slide his hands down the man’s hips to rest on his ass. The man made a small noise into Eren’s mouth, prompting him to squeeze. Eren did just that, his cock straining even more against his jeans when he felt just how amazing that ass was. The raven pulled back from their heated kiss to eye Eren’s flushed face, breathing heavily, seemingly contemplating something.

“Fuck…” he breathed, grinding down against Eren’s crotch. He suddenly stood up and grabbed Eren’s hand, starting to lead him to a door Eren hadn’t noticed until now.  
“I’m really not supposed to do this, but fuck kid, you’re special.” He said, opening the door and pushing Eren inside. He barely had time to take in the dimly lit room decorated with only a deep red couch and a side table before the man pushed him roughly against the door and assaulted his mouth again. Eren lowered his hands to the man’s ass, grinding their crotches together to relieve some of the ache in his cock. Feeling the large bulge in those leather pants against his own caused Eren to moan loudly. Suddenly, lips pulled away from his own, heavy breathing filling the room.

“You’re over 18, right kid? Didn’t sneak in here with a fake I.D or something?” questioned the raven between breaths, staring into Eren’s eyes.

“I’m 19, I’ll show you my I.D if you want…?” Eren questioned, mind racing. Holy shit, was he about to have sex with a stripper? Not even just a stripper, but the sexiest man he had ever seen? Fuck, what would Armin say?!

The man didn’t bother responding, just pushed Eren on his back onto the couch, barely waiting for him to make contact before he was on him, latching his lips onto the brunette’s tanned neck. Eren keened, moving his hand up to the black hair, noticing an undercut before grabbing a fistful and tugging down, urging him to wreck his neck. The man bit down gently, then harder when he heard a ragged moan slip out of Eren’s mouth.

“Wait…” Eren panted, realizing an important detail. “I don’t even know your name!”

“Levi.” Breathed the man, not stopping his assault on Eren’s neck. Satisfied, Eren ground his hips up, hoping for more friction against his cock. The man sat up, straddling Eren, and looked down on him with a smirk, admiring the red marks blossoming across his neck.

“Like my cock, huh?” purred Levi, grey eyes almost black with lust. Eren nodded, eager to feel more of it. Levi slid his hands under Eren’s shirt, tugging it up over his hips. Eren sat up and frantically ripped his shirt off over his head, grabbing Levi’s shoulders and pulling him back down on top of him. Levi trailed his hands over Eren’s chest, surprised at how muscled it was. Levi bit his lip to hold back a groan when Eren lifted his hips again, griding their cocks together harshly.

“So you do like my cock…” bragged Levi, pinching Eren’s nipples and reveling in the moan he made in response. “Want my cock in you? Want to make yourself my little slut?” Levi purred in Eren’s ear, biting down on his earlobe. Eren gasped and moaned, Levi’s words going straight to his crotch.

“Fuck Levi, yes! I want your cock, make me your slut!” he moaned, reaching out for Levi. When his hand connected with nothing but air, Eren opened his eyes, gasping when he saw Levi standing in front of him, already shirtless. Eren’s eyes traveled down the slender but sculpted body, lingering on the v lines his hipbones made before disappearing into his pants, where there was a very noticeable bulge. Eren licked his lips and looked back up at the raven, eager to please.

Levi harshly pulled down his leather pants, freeing his cock from its restraint. Eren’s eyes widened at the sight, taking in the massive length just inches away from his face. _But the man was so small…_

“You really wanna be my slut? Let’s make some use out of that pretty mouth of yours then…” growled Levi, grabbing a fistful of Eren’s hair and harshly tugging, causing Eren’s head to fall back. Eren obediently opened his mouth, staring up at Levi with wide eyes. Levi met his eyes as he guided his cock into Eren’s mouth, groaning at the hot wetness surrounding him. Eren bobbed his head, swirling his tongue around the head whenever he pulled back, tasting bitter precum on his tongue. The taste only turned him on more, and he took in as much of Levi’s length as he could.

Levi moaned softly, hand tightening on Eren’s hair. His other hand joined, pulling Eren’s head back, just to shove it back down on his cock. Eren sucked harder, his nose buried in a neatly trimmed patch of black hair.

“Fuck yes…that’s a good slut, swallow my cock.” Groaned Levi, roughly pulling Eren’s hair, forcing him to repeatedly deepthroat him. Eren moaned around Levi’s cock, causing vibrations that made Levi moan.

Eren pulled back, cock straining against his pants, precum making a noticeable wet spot on his crotch. “Levi…make me your slut. Fuck me!” Eren moaned, desperate for that cock in his ass. _Oh god how he wanted it, if that’s how Levi fucks his mouth imagine what he would do to his ass…_

Levi bit his lip and leaned over to roughly tug off Eren’s pants and boxers, finally freeing his straining cock. He grabbed Eren’s hips and flipped him over, positioning him on all fours. He opened the drawer in the side table, removing a small bottle of lube and a condom.

“You may be the hottest brat I’ve ever seen but I’m not taking any chances” Levi stated dryly, slicking up 3 of his fingers with lube. Eren opened his mouth to reply, but all that came out was a moan when he felt a slender finger probe his entrance, rubbing it slowly. Eren pushed his ass back, eager to feel something inside him.  
“What a good slut…” murmured Levi as he slowly pushed a finger inside. Eren keened, looking back over his shoulder at Levi.

“Levi, please! More!” he begged, shifting his hips to get more of Levi inside him. Levi smirked and pulled his finger out until just the tip was still inside, then roughly pushed it back in. Eren’s mouth fell open as he moaned, fuck it felt so good, yet he craved more. Pausing to make sure the brunette wasn’t in pain, Levi slowly pushed in another finger, scissoring them slightly.

“Fuck you’re tight” Levi groaned, reveling in the heat around his fingers. _He couldn’t wait to bury his cock in him_ …“You a virgin or something kid?”  
Eren blushed and turned his face away from Levi, feeling inadequate. Levi took his chin in his hand and forced Eren to turn his head and look at him.  
“Hey, it’s okay. I’ll give you a first time you’ll never forget” Levi whispered, curling his fingers inside of Eren, searching for his sweet spot. Eren’s eyes rolled back as he screamed, rutting back against Levi’s hand, desperate to feel that again. Levi thrust his fingers in and out, adding a third before curling them again, finding the spot with no trouble. The noises coming from Eren’s mouth pushed him over the edge, and he pulled his fingers out, cock twitching in anticipation.  
“You ready, slut?” Levi asked, rolling the condom over his length.

“Fuck yes, Levi, fuck me please!” Eren moaned, raising his hips. Levi slapped the round ass, grabbing it as he positioned himself at Eren’s entrance. Eren looked over his shoulder and wiggled his hips, signaling to Levi he was ready. Levi took a deep breath and pushed in, moaning loudly as Eren’s ass took him in.

“Fuck, Levi yes!” Eren gasped, grasping at the couch under him. _Fuck it was good, even better than he imagined, oh god he just wanted to be fucked hard, he wanted to be a good slut for Levi._

Levi pulled out, but quickly shoved back in, wrenching a cry from Eren’s lips. He set a steady pace, hands indenting Eren’s hips hard enough to leave bruises. Eren didn’t seem to mind, his mind was white with pleasure, a stream of curses and fuck yes Levi falling from his mouth. Levi repositioned his grip on Eren’s hips, allowing him to flip the brunette over on his back, he wanted to see that gorgeous face as he fucked him senseless.

Eren lifted his legs and wrapped them around Levi’s waist, pulling him deeper with every thrust. Levi grabbed Eren’s ass, lifting it to allow him to angle himself to hit that sweet spot again, reveling in the scream Eren gave.

“Want to be a good slut?” asked Levi, grinding his hips against Eren’s ass, as deep as he could get. Eren looked at him with lust filled eyes and nodded eagerly, soft moans still escaping his lips. Levi firmly grabbed Eren’s ass to lift him up, turn around and sit on the couch, Eren straddling him.

“Ride me, slut” He demanded, voice harsh with lust. Eren eagerly obeyed, lifting himself up on his knees to slowly slide back down, moaning as Levi’s cock filled him again. Oh god yes, it felt so good, it was amazing and he was a good slut for Levi. He raised himself up again, slamming back down onto Levi’s cock. Levi thrust his hips up, once again pressing against Eren’s sweet spot, reveling in the sight of the brunette screaming in pleasure, _all because of him_. He grabbed Eren’s hips, urging him to keep his fast pace, thrusting his hips up to meet Eren’s ass every time it slammed down.

“Fuck you’re a good slut, bouncing on my cock like that” Levi growled, pulling Eren’s head back by his hair, forcing him to open his eyes and look at him. Eren’s green eyes continued to stare into Levi’s grey ones, even as his breathing quickened and his hips stuttered. Levi moaned and quickened his pace, thrusting his cock harder into Eren’s ass. Levi was close, he could feel it, but no fucking way was he coming before this kid. He wrapped his hand around Eren’s cock, spreading the precome over it, and started pumping in time with his thrusts, twisting his wrist with every stroke. Eren threw his head back and moaned louder, fingers digging into Levi’s shoulders.  
“Come for me, slut” ordered Levi, giving a harsh pull on Eren’s hair. Eren came with a scream, “oh FUCK LEVI fuck yes!” shooting come onto both of their chests. Levi moaned, giving a few last hard thrusts before he also came, buried to the base in Eren’s ass.

Panting heavily, Eren leaned his forehead against Levi’s shoulder. Levi let him remain there until he caught his own breath, then gently pulled Eren off of him.  
“Tch, what a mess” he stated, looking at the drying come coating their chests. He pulled off the condom and threw it in the trash, then pulled out a pack of tissues and cleaned both of them off. Eren opened his eyes and gave Levi a lopsided grin, making Levi’s heart skip a beat. _Oh no, no no no. No fucking way did he feel something for this brat_.

“Get dressed brat, I have to get back to work” he sternly told Eren, ignoring the odd feeling in his chest and slipping back into his own clothes. Eren obeyed, but then paused near the door.

“Um…Levi?” he hesitated, not wanting to be a burden. Levi raised an eyebrow at him, prompting him to continue. “Uh, will I see you again?”  
Levi sighed, rummaging around in the drawer until he pulled out a notepad and pen. Scribbling on it, he folded it neatly and handed it to Eren.

“Call me for another great fuck” he said, opening the door and leading Eren back out into the club. He gave Eren’s ass a final squeeze before disappearing into the crowd. Eren unfolded the paper, seeing a number written with scratchy handwriting. Realizing he was grinning like a dork, he folded it back up and pushed it into his pocket. Wandering to the bar, he was suddenly assaulted by a petite blonde who threw himself at Eren. Armin immediately started spewing out questions, _who was he did you fuck was it great he didn’t hurt you did he_? Eren grabbed Armin’s shoulders, and told him to calm down, he was fine.

“So did you fuck?!” squealed Armin, eager for answers.

“Uhh…yeah” said Eren, face flushing red. “He said he was a stripper, and then he gave me a lap dance, and then…” he trailed off, suddenly embarrassed. Armin raised his eyebrows and whistled, patting Eren’s shoulder.

“Well congrats!” Armin said, his face identical to a proud mother’s. “Oh, um…there’s also someone I want you to meet” he stated shyly, looking over his shoulder. A taller guy appeared, sliding his arm around Armin’s waist. Eren looked at the blonde questioningly, eyebrows raised. “This is Jean, I met him here tonight and we really hit it off” Armin explained, blushing a bit.

Eren looked at the guy and stuck out his hand to shake, trying to ignore the fact that the guy kinda looked like a horse. He concluded that he didn’t care, because he just had sex with the hottest guy he had ever seen AND even got his number. Eren tightened his hand around the piece of paper in his pocket, vowing to call him. Maybe gay clubs really weren’t that bad…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yeah, as if I could control myself like that around you” Levi said, voice dripping with sarcasm. “Don’t you remember the last time I tried that?” Suddenly he stood halfway out of his chair and brought his lips close to Eren’s ear. “Feeling your cock hard for me, realizing you wanted me as bad as I wanted you…fuck, I needed you right then and there” he whispered, voice seductive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this thing has become my child. im so proud of it. thank you so much to everyone who's read, left kudos, and commented! don't be afraid to leave criticism, im writing this for others to enjoy!

Riiiiiiiing.

Riiiiiiiing.

“…hello?” answered a deep voice, sounding almost annoyed.

“Levi? It’s me…Eren” Eren silently berated himself for letting his voice shake.

“Eren?” Levi replied, still sounding annoyed.

“Um…the…brat from the club?” Eren said, remembering what seemed to be Levi’s pet name for him.

“Oh, the brat” Levi said, voice changing suddenly. “So the brat has a sexy name to go along with that body” he purred, sounding rather sultry.

“Y-you think my name is sexy?” Eren questioned, making a note to thank his parents for thinking of their German heritage while naming him.

“Tch, I thought I told you not to ask questions” Levi scolded, somehow sounding stern, yet still sexy.

“Oh…um…well I was calling to see if I could see you again…” Eren said quietly, afraid of being hung up on.

“Meet me at Maria’s Café, a couple blocks east from the club, tonight at 6” Levi demanded, barely giving Eren time to stutter out an agreement before hanging up. Levi sighed and stared at his phone, trying to not let himself feel any excitement about seeing the kid again.  
Levi had trained himself to not feel emotions, especially any that would get him attached to someone, and hurt again. It had been going well, up until he saw that gorgeous kid in his club. Messy brown hair, bright green eyes, smooth tan skin…Levi knew he was done for. Considering his options, Levi threw caution to the wind for the first time in his life; this kid had brought something up in him, and he wasn’t sure what it was.

 

* * *

 

Outside the Café, Eren shifted nervously from foot to foot, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. He was dressed in a plain white shirt, with plain denim skinny jeans and his customary black Vans. He had been dressed casually in the club, so hopefully this would please Levi…

“Nervous, brat?” Drawled a familiar voice near his ear, making him spin wildly. Eren barely had time to wonder how Levi always sneaked up on him before he actually looked at him, taking in the (rather tight) black skinny jeans, long sleeved black shirt, black combat boots, and grey scarf draped loosely around his neck, which somehow perfectly matched his eyes, which were again smudged with eyeliner. His nose and lip piercings remained, and Eren caught the glint of more in his ears. A low chuckling brought Eren back to reality, flushing as he met the grey eyes, inches lower than his own. Eren realized just how small the man really was, but then remembered the cock that was hiding in those pants, and flushed even brighter.

Levi flashed a cocky smile at Eren, looking him up and down. “You know…I still like what I see” he said lowly, licking his lips. Eren tried to stammer out a response but was left behind by Levi, who winked before walking into the Café. Eren followed, ordered his drink, and pulled out his wallet to pay. Well, his wallet only got halfway out of his pocket before a small hand smacked his own, with a small “Tch”  
Levi paid before Eren could stop him, and Eren dejectedly followed him to a table in the corner. “You really didn’t have to pay for me” he protested.

“Relax, I’m treating you for your good looks” responded Levi, smirking. Eren flushed again, willing himself to make it go away, when he noticed Levi’s eyes on him. The grey eyes seemed fixated on his face, not wavering even when their coffee was delivered to the table. “It’s cute when you blush” he finally told Eren, moving his eyes away as he took a sip of his coffee. Eren took a sip of his own coffee, trying to think of small talk that wouldn’t bore Levi. Luckily, Levi spoke before he could.

“So I take it you’re not a regular at the club” Levi stated, he hadn’t phrased it as a question. “Although I have seen your little blonde friend before”

“That’s Armin” answered Eren. “He’s out…I’m not really. Only Armin knows…well, and you too I guess”

“Well, I will say you have better taste than him” Levi snorted. “I saw the kid he left with, looked like a fucking horse”

Eren’s eyes widened, realizing his same thought about the guy wasn’t just the product of a sex muddled mind. Levi raised a questioning eyebrow at him, mistaking his wide eyes for disbelief. “What, you don’t think he looked like a horse?”

“No I totally agree!” Eren laughed. “I just thought I was imagining it…I actually thought I was imaging you at first” he admitted, lowering his eyes.  
Levi lightly kicked Eren’s shin, prompting him to raise his eyes to Levi. Levi stared at him for a second before asking “why?”

“Well…you’re really hot.” Eren tried to lower his eyes again, but received another kick. Raising his eyes, he tried not to blush as he continued. “Like, really really hot. People like you don’t like people like me. I thought I was dreaming”

Levi’s eyes widened just a fraction as he took in Eren’s words. “Well one, I know I’m hot, that’s how I got my job” he stated. “But when I’m not being paid to entice people…things are different” he said dryly. “I can be seen as…cold. Aloof. Heartless, even”

Eren tilted his head to the side, confusion showing in his eyes. “But…you’re nice to me” he said. “You don’t seem mean…”

The corner of Levi’s mouth turned up, although the smile was tainted with sadness. “You’re special, kid” he told Eren, reaching to ruffle his brown hair, surprising himself with the act of affection. He suddenly changed the subject, ignoring the warmth he felt towards the boy. “Do you not care that I’m a stripper?” he questioned.

“No, why should I?” Eren laughed. “I should count myself lucky, maybe I’ll get free lapdances” he dared to joke, inwardly horrified at his bravery. Levi snorted, and placed his coffee cup on the table.

“Yeah, as if I could control myself like that around you” Levi said, voice dripping with sarcasm. “Don’t you remember the last time I tried that?” Suddenly he stood halfway out of his chair and brought his lips close to Eren’s ear. “Feeling your cock hard for me, realizing you wanted me as bad as I wanted you…fuck, I needed you right then and there” he whispered, voice seductive.

Eren moaned softly and bit his lip, shifting in his seat and trying to will away his sudden boner. Levi noticed, and glanced down at his crotch, where his predicament had made itself quite obvious. Chuckling, Levi stood up and chugged the remainder of his coffee before giving Eren the “come here” finger crook and leaving the Café. Confused, Eren followed suit, seeing Levi leaning against the outside wall.

“I would love to tease you in public, but that’s for a later time” Levi said, seeing the confusion on Eren’s face. “Right now…I need you” he growled, roughly grabbing Eren’s hips and pulling him in for a kiss. Eren gasped, and Levi took the opportunity to push his tongue inside Eren’s mouth, not even giving him a chance to breathe. Finally, he pulled away, his grey eyes a few shades darker.

“My apartment is around the corner” Levi suggested, eyebrow raised in a silent question. Still breathing heavily from the kiss, all Eren could do was nod.  
After what seemed like ages, Eren was pushed into the apartment and slammed against the door, which made a soft click as it was locked. Heart pounding, Eren wrapped one arm around Levi’s waist and placed his other hand on the back of Levi’s head, barely noticing the pleasant feeling of his undercut. How was he supposed to focus on hair when that amazing mouth was all over his, devouring him, as if Levi needed him to live.

Levi pulled away and grabbed a fistful of Eren’s hair, tugging to force Eren’s head to fall back and reveal his throat. The marks from their last encounter were barely there, and that drove Levi mad. He needed to mark Eren, let everyone know he was his slut. Remembering the noise Eren had made when he bit harder, Levi started out rough, biting hard enough to bruise, licking the wound before moving on. Eren’s hand slipped down to Levi’s ass, squeezing as soft moans fell from his lips.

Not pausing in his assault against Eren’s neck, Levi guided him back, until Eren’s knees hit a couch and buckled, landing him on his ass with a lap full of Levi. This time, there were no teasing brushes of ass against crotch, there was only Levi grinding down hard, swallowing the moans Eren made with rough kisses. Pausing to hastily rip off their shirts, Levi shifted, getting on his knees in front of the couch, face level with Eren’s cock, which was very noticeable in his jeans.

Levi looked up at Eren with eyes dark with lust as he used his teeth to undo the button and zipper on his jeans, pulling them down slowly. Eren let out a deep breath as his cock bobbed up, still slightly restrained by green boxers. Levi licked up the shaft through the cloth, and kneaded the head with his tongue. Eren whimpered, trying to thrust his hips up, begging for more contact. Levi’s eyes flashed and he pulled of Eren’s boxers, hands holding down his hips.

“Be still like a good slut, don’t want me to choke” Levi teased, before dipping his head and taking Eren in his mouth. Eren’s head fell back as he moaned, shit Levi was good, and his lip rings only added to the sensation. Levi started bobbing, giving the head a hard suck every time he came up. Eren’s hips twitched under Levi’s hands, god he needed more. Giving a light moan at how bad Eren needed him, Levi opened his mouth further and sank all the way down Eren’s cock, until the head touched the back of his throat.  
“Fuck, Levi!” Eren moaned, placing his hands on Levi’s head. Levi started bobbing again, swallowing all of Eren’s cock every time he went down. Hazily, Eren concluded that Levi could in fact, not actually choke. Levi gave the head a hard suck, hollowing his cheeks, to let it go with a pop.

“Be a good slut and turn around, kneel and let me see that gorgeous ass” Levi ordered, biting the inside of Eren’s thigh. Eren yelped and complied, kneeling on the couch with his elbows supported by the back. He looked down over his shoulder at Levi, confused on why he would want his ass this close to his face.

Levi grabbed Eren’s ass, squeezing hard before pulling his hand back and giving it a good slap, receiving a cry from Eren. Levi's cock twitched at how it jiggled slightly and started to blush red. Eren made no protest, so he slapped it again, slightly harder. Eren cried out louder, turning red as he realized just how much he liked this.

“Levi…more, please!” He begged, tauntingly wiggling his ass in Levi’s face. Biting his lip, Levi took the bait, and slapped hard enough to leave a handprint.

“Fuck, what a good slut, letting me mark you” Levi breathed, leaning in to harshly bite at his handprint. He continued to bite all over before he pulled back and used his hands to spread Eren’s ass. Without warning, he leaned in and ran his tongue over Eren’s entrance, earning a squeal. What was Levi doing?! Fuck, it couldn’t be bad if it felt like this…  
Levi continued to run his tongue over Eren’s hole, before slowly pushing in. Eren let out a choked moan, instinctively pushing his ass back. Levi slipped his tongue in again, and again, his cock becoming almost painful in response to Eren’s moans. Suddenly, Eren was silenced by fingers sliding into his mouth.

“Suck” Levi demanded, before moving his mouth back to Eren’s entrance. Eren did as he was told, although he didn’t know why, he just had to be a good slut for Levi. Satisfied, Levi pulled his fingers out, ignoring how they dripped with Eren’s saliva. He brought one to Eren’s ass, kneading his hole for a few seconds before slowly pushing in. Eren moaned loudly, _fuck it felt so good to have Levi in him again_.

Levi inserted another finger, and curled them up, finding Eren’s sweet spot once again.

“FUCK LEVI YES!” Eren cried out, bucking his hips. Levi trailed kisses across Eren’s ass, occasionally biting in time with his curling fingers. Adding a third finger, he spread them gently, noticing the slight hitch in Eren’s breathing, and resumed his kissing. He moved slowly to give Eren time to get adjusted, and moaned softly when Eren pushed his ass back, encouraging Levi to move. Levi complied, finger fucking Eren, probing his sweet spot until Eren’s breathing changed, signaling just how close he was.

He pulled out and left Eren whining on the couch while he disappeared to his room to fetch lube and a condom. Returning, he immediately slid on the condom and coated his cock in lube, holding on to Eren’s hips as he positioned himself. Eren whined again, and looked over his shoulder at Levi.

“Levi please fuck me! Let me be a good slut for you” Eren begged. _He wanted to be Levi’s best slut, his only slut, he had to prove himself worthy_.

“Shiiit” Levi breathed, pushing his cock into Eren. Eren keened, pushing his hips back to meet with Levi. Levi immediately started thrusting, one hand traveling up Eren’s back to grab a fistful of his hair and pull, wrenching an even louder moan from Eren.

“Fucking hell, you’re still so tight, you feel so fucking good” Levi moaned, thrusting harder. Eren added his own effort, moving his hips back to meet with Levi on every thrust, obscene moans spilling from his mouth the entire time.

“God what a good slut, you love my cock don’t you, pounding your tight little ass” Levi marveled, amazed at Eren’s eagerness.

“Oh god yes Levi I love your cock, fuck me more, fuck me harder, please!” Eren gasped out, earning a particularly hard thrust in time with another slap to his ass. Eren reveled in the pain, it only added to his pleasure, _he would let Levi do anything to him_.

Levi set a harder pace, pulling on Eren’s hair for leverage, his other hand groping his ass, slapping it harder, turning it bright red. Eren moved one of his hands to his own cock, pumping furiously, _fuck he was so close and Levi felt so good_!  
Levi growled and removed his hand from Eren’s ass to grab the hand on Eren’s cock, moving it to his other hand, restraining them both. Eren whined, and received a harsh bite to the shoulder.

“No. You will come from only my cock, slut” Levi gowled, gripping Eren’s hands harder, not pausing his relentless thrusting. Eren was desperate enough to try and wiggle his hands out of Levi’s grip, but Levi was stronger, making up for his small hands. Eren’s cock twitched, realizing being restrained only turned him on more, he wiggled his hands again, trying to get a response out of Levi. Levi kept his grip on Eren’s hands, but removed the hand from his hair to deliver the hardest slap yet to Eren’s ass. Eren screamed, _holy fucking shit it felt so good_!

Levi’s breathing grew labored and he felt a familiar heat pool in his abdomen, _god damn this kid felt good, he was so fucking tight and eager to please_ …  
Placing his free hand on Eren’s back, he pushed him down, changing their angle so Levi could hit his sweet spot. Eren screamed again and his vision went white, if Levi did that much more he was going to come any second. Levi hit that spot again and again, leaving Eren with barely enough breath for him to choke out a warning. Levi didn’t stop or even slow down, in fact he sped up, eager to make the kid come so he could himself. Just a few seconds later, Eren let out a cry of “fuck Levi! YES!” and came, shooting a white sticky mess onto the couch. Feeling Eren clench around him, Levi threw his head back and moaned, riding out his orgasm with deep thrusts.

Catching his breath, Levi leaned his head on Eren’s back, releasing his hands. Finally pulling out, he detached himself from Eren and threw away his condom, fetching tissues to clean Eren up. He froze and grey eyes narrowed as he spotted the mess on his couch. Eren looked up guiltily, stammering an apology. Levi sighed and wiped off the couch, flipping over the cushion.

“You’re damn lucky I know someone who can clean this” he said, eyes still narrowed at Eren. Eren was also lucky Levi had grown rather fond of him, with his wide green eyes and endearing smile. They both pulled back on their clothes, and Eren stood near the door, shifting nervously.

“I guess I’ll go then…” he said, preparing to leave.

“Wait!” Levi said, berating himself for sounding to eager. “It’s dark, why don’t you stay?” he asked, wondering when he became so soft. Eren tilted his head to the side, brown hair falling over his face, looking just like a puppy. He then smiled, the same goofy smile Levi had seen in the club.

“Yes sir” he joked, still smiling at Levi. Levi’s stomach flipped at the word sir, not unpleasantly. They might have to talk about that…


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So brat, you get off on calling people Sir?” he questioned, watching Eren closely for a reaction. He wasn’t disappointed when Eren choked on his eggs, coughing a bit before recovering and looking up with sheepish eyes.  
> “Um. I didn’t mean it like that” he explained. “I was just kidding. Although…” He looked Levi straight in the eyes in a moment of bravery. “I wouldn’t mind calling you Sir”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY ARMIN IT HAD TO BE DONE

Naked, Levi propped himself up on one elbow, contemplating the sleeping brunette next to him. Eren snored softly, which would normally drive Levi insane, but it was quiet enough to actually be cute. Cute…Levi didn’t normally think of people as cute. Or anything, really. He couldn’t even place what it was about Eren that made him feel this way. Of course he was physically attractive, that’s what made Levi notice him in the first place. And he was young, which should be a deal breaker, but he made it an endearing trait.  
He reminded Levi of a puppy, tripping over himself in his eagerness to please. Levi was flattered, his past partners had only been concerned about themselves. The sex was great, but part of Levi wanted more. He wanted to be the reason Eren smiled.

Suddenly, a particularly loud snort burst from Eren, startling him awake. He bolted upright and looked around the room with wide green eyes, finally landing on Levi. Eying Eren’s ridiculous bed head, Levi smirked and reached over to ruffle the brown locks.

“Morning princess” he teased, although he had only been awake a few minutes longer. Eren’s tan cheeks blushed pink as he looked away, afraid he had overstayed his welcome. Smirking, Levi rolled out of bed, and pulled a pair of boxers out of a drawer. Slipping them on, he padded over to Eren, who sat with his legs hanging off the bed.

“Breakfast?” he questioned, not wanting Eren to leave just yet. Eren raised his head, but not before he paused on Levi’s crotch, conveniently level with his face.

“Maybe later” Levi chuckled, leaving the room with a wink. Flustered, Eren pulled on his own boxers and followed Levi, finding him halfway inside the fridge, muffled curses flowing.

“Um…do you want any help?” Eren asked, slightly worried the fridge would swallow the small man. Levi withdrew from the fridge, clutching cartons of eggs and milk.

“Can you get a bowl from that cabinet?” Levi asked, nodding his head in the correct direction. Eren complied, holding back laughter as he rose on his toes to retrieve the bowl. No wonder Levi had asked him to get it. Levi turned with his hand out, staring at Eren with confusion when he saw white teeth embedded in his lower lip. Eren opened his mouth and promptly started to laugh, turning it into a coughing fit to avoid getting punched. He handed over the bowl, trying to not look Levi in the eyes, which were currently narrowed in suspicion. Only letting out a small “Tch”, Levi got to work. Ten minutes later they sat at the table, sharing eggs and orange juice. Levi decided now was his time to strike.

“So brat, you get off on calling people Sir?” he questioned, watching Eren closely for a reaction. He wasn’t disappointed when Eren choked on his eggs, coughing a bit before recovering and looking up with sheepish eyes.

“Um. I didn’t mean it like that” he explained. “I was just kidding. Although…” He looked Levi straight in the eyes in a moment of bravery. “I wouldn’t mind calling you Sir”. Levi stared solemnly at Eren, one thin eyebrow slightly raised.

“Would I really be your Sir?” he asked, not wanting any miscommunication. “Sir isn’t just a pet name to me, Eren. Being a Sir is part of a relationship”. Wide eyed, Eren nodded, trying to hide his pounding heart. Was Levi asking him out?! They barely knew each other…yet Eren felt safe with him, protected.  
“I would hold myself responsible for your happiness…and I would want to be your only Sir” Levi continued, his heart pounding just as hard as Eren’s. He still couldn’t name what it was about the kid, but he felt protective, almost possessive.

Eren tilted his head, green eyes still wide. “Levi…are you asking me out?”

“Consider it a test run. Stay here with me for a week, see how you like it. If it turns out this isn’t your thing, no hard feelings” Levi said truthfully, although he would be disappointed if this didn’t work out. _There was so much potential_ …  
Eren kept his head tilted, lips pursed as he considered. What seemed like an eternity later, he straightened his head and smiled widely, nodding at Levi. “Okay!” he agreed. He stood up and leaned over the table, which was small enough to allow his lips to reach Levis. Levi kissed back for a moment, then pulled away, trying to glare but failing miserably.

“Eat the rest of your breakfast” he ordered. “Then you can go get your things, I’ll help if needed” he offered with a small smile.

An hour later, they stood outside the door to an apartment, not as nice as Levi’s, but not shabby either. Levi wondered how a 19 year old could afford it. Eren jammed the key in the lock, swinging open the door, letting it bang against the wall. Levi hoped he had a door stop.  
Levi could barely take in any details before a startled shriek came from inside, accompanied by a loud yell. Eren froze in the doorway in horror as his eyes landed on the naked pair atop the couch, now flailing in an attempt to cover themselves. The pair tumbled off the couch and bolted to a room, slamming the door shut.

“EREN YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO LET ME KNOW WHEN YOU’RE COMING HOME!” Armin shrieked from behind the door. Levi turned to look at Eren questioningly, wondering what the fuck just happened. Eren blinked a couple times, face as red as a tomato, before bursting into laughter.

“STOP LAUGHING YOU DICK! IT’S NOT FUNNY!” the voice behind the door cried. Levi opened his mouth to demand answers when Eren turned to him, tears streaming down his face.

“Levi, do you remember Armin?” Eren choked out, slowly straightening himself out. “He lives here with me, I must’ve never mentioned that”. Levi thought back to the small blonde he had seen in the club, trying to match the seemingly shy kid from that night to the flailing naked body he had barely seen. But who had he been with? Thinking harder, he remembered the horse faced kid, who he had spotted squeezing the blonde’s ass as they left the club. Leaning over, he shared his idea with Eren.  
Laughing, Eren walked inside the apartment, gesturing for Levi to follow him. “Well you’re supposed to tell me when you have people over!” he yelled in the direction of the closed door, which opened just enough for a blonde head to peek out, face redder than Eren’s had ever been.

“You were gone last night! I knew you were with Levi so I didn’t think you’d be back so early!” Armin defended himself, squeaking when his eyes landed on Levi. The kid looked like he was going to melt into a puddle of embarrassment right there on the floor.  
Levi waved a hand in dismissal, snorting in amusement. “Relax kid, I’m a fucking stripper. You think I haven’t seen dirty shit?”

Armin disappeared back into the room, leaving Eren chuckling as he started to gather a few of his belongings that littered the living space. A minute later, the two of them shuffled out of the room, this time fully clothed. Levi hid a smile as he saw the other boy, his suspicions confirmed. Eren glanced at them, smiling reassuringly. “Armin, chill. It’s not like I caught you losing your virginity” he joked. “You know I’m not judging. Hell, I fucked a stripper”

Levi raised an eyebrow rather high, crossing his arms. “Sorry, who did the fucking again?” he teased, earning some sputtering from everyone present. Eren chose this moment to retreat into his own room, rummaging about loudly.

Armin came up to Levi, giving a small, awkward wave. “Hey, nice to meet you” he said shyly. “I’m Armin, Eren’s roommate. This is Jean”. Horse face (Jean) gave a similar wave, adding a smile. Levi admitted he had a nice smile, and tried to commit his name to memory, erasing “horse face”.  
Eren returned from his room, toting a duffel bag. “Levi invited me to stay with him for a week” he explained. Amazingly to Levi, neither Armin nor Jean said anything indicating judgment. Armin just nodded, and walked over to give Eren a hug. Levi realized the blonde was barely shorter than Eren, making him still taller than Levi himself. But he looked so small! It must be his baby face.

Eren left with a wave to Jean and a final goodbye to Armin, adding in a “have fun” and closing the door before either could respond.  
Back in Levi’s apartment, they plopped onto the couch and promptly started arguing over which movie to watch. Levi won, but only because he kissed Eren hard enough to jumble his mind. Eren glared, but couldn’t bring himself to complain. He sat back, resigning himself to watch whatever Levi picked. A nagging thought kept reoccurring in his mind, he thinks it had something to do with the couch…He was successful at pushing it away though. That is, until Levi stood up and stretched, revealing a stretch of pale skin between his shirt and pants.

Eren glanced over, but was quickly distracted by Levi’s ass. Levi was obviously an expert at picking jeans that made his ass look delicious. Levi glanced over his shoulder at Eren, who was so fixated on his ass he didn’t even notice. Good. At least he noticed when Levi pulled his shirt off.

“L-levi?” Eren stammered, confused. Levi glanced over his shoulder again, winking before facing forward and starting to move his hips. It was just like how he had danced in the club, slow and sensual, matching some beat in his head. Eren gaped, and slowly lifted his hands, needing to touch. His fingertips barely grazed Levi’s hips before Levi grabbed his hands and firmly pressed them against him. He continued dancing, reveling the feel of Eren’s hands traveling over his body.

Finally, Eren couldn’t hold himself back anymore, and he stood up, pressing his chest against Levi’s back. His hands roamed over Levi’s stomach and chest, loving the dips and curves. Levi took one of his hands and moved it down to his crotch, encouraging Eren to rub his cock. Eren groaned, leaning forward to place kisses over Levi’s neck and shoulder. Levi’s skin prickled, and he pushed his ass back against Eren’s crotch. He ground himself against Eren’s cock only a few times before getting impatient enough to drag him into the bedroom.

“Strip and get on your knees, slut” he ordered, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Yes Sir” Eren said softly, noticing Levi’s stifled moan, which only served to make him harder. Naked, Eren kneeled in front of Levi, and decided to tease Levi, sure he would enjoy the result. “What should I do, Sir?” he asked, looking up innocently. Biting his lip, Levi managed to spit out a command.

“Suck my cock” he growled, threading a hand through Eren’s hair.

Eren smiled up at him. “Anything for you, Sir” he breathed, turning his attention to Levi’s crotch. Too impatient to try using his teeth, he fumbled with Levi’s pants, pulling them off along with his boxers. He wrapped a hand around Levi’s base, earning a hiss from above. Sticking out his tongue, he slowly licked from base to tip, pushing it against the already leaking slit. Levi moaned, and tightened his grip on Eren’s hair, desperate for more. Eren took in the head, sucking hard and swirling his tongue before moving down. He was only a couple inches from the base when Levi raised his hips and thrust the rest of the way in. Eren moaned, wrenching an answering moan from Levi.

Glancing up, he saw Levi’s now black eyes staring down at him, bottom lip firmly held between his teeth. Levi didn’t break eye contact as he pulled Eren up by his hair and guided him back down, marveling at how easily the brunette swallowed his cock. Eren pulled his head up and sucked hard on Levi’s cock head before starting to bob. Levi was truly amazed by Eren’s eagerness to please.

Hearing Levi’s moans grow louder, Eren started to pause at the head every time he came up, swirling his tongue around it. Levi let him do this a few times before pulling Eren completely off his cock. He hungrily eyed Eren’s plump lips before pulling him up on top of him, thrusting his tongue into Eren’s mouth. He bit at Eren’s lips while squeezing his ass, pulling away before he smacked it. He wanted to hear Eren’s moan, and wasn’t disappointed. He rolled Eren off of him before leaning over and grabbing lube and a condom from his bedside table.

“You’re a good slut, aren’t you?” he asked Eren, who nodded before moaning out a “Yes Sir”

“Good” Levi smirked, holding out the lube. “Finger yourself”

Eren slowly reached out and took the lube, a blush spreading over his cheeks. Levi pulled Eren close by a fistful of hair, until they were face to face. “What do good sluts say when given orders?” he asked softly.

“Yes Sir!” Eren exclaimed, not brave enough to look away. Satisfied, Levi let go and leaned back, preparing to enjoy the sight of his good little slut finger fucking himself. Eren got on all fours, facing away from Levi, giving him a good view of his ass. He coated his fingers in lube before reaching back and rubbing at his entrance, nervous but willing to do anything to please his new Sir. Giving Levi a glance over his shoulder, he pushed a finger in, moaning.

He slowly started moving, in time with Levi’s hand stroking his own cock. Soon, he added a second finger, cock twitching at Levi’s answering groan. He scissored his fingers gently before sliding in a third finger. He could clearly hear Levi’s heavy breaths, and he so greatly enjoyed knowing how much he pleased his Sir. He stopped holding back his moans and even started moving his hips, thoroughly finger fucking himself.

Levi abandoned his own cock and sat up on his knees, spreading Eren’s ass, his release too close for comfort as he watched his slut’s tight little asshole being stretched. He drew back a hand and slapped Eren’s ass, causing a loud gasp. Eren looked back, slowing his fingers.

“Is this good, Sir?” he asked, praying that _yes it was good enough and he would be allowed to be filled with Levi’s cock_.

“Such a good fucking slut” Levi moaned, reaching out to pull Eren’s fingers away. “You want my cock?”

Eren turned around and kneeled before Levi, grabbing the condom and rolling it onto the thick cock before him. “Yes Sir, please fuck me!” he begged.  
Levi roughly pulled Eren towards him, leaning back and positioning Eren over his cock. He held a firm grip on Eren’s hips as he lowered himself down, allowing Levi to fill him completely. Levi’s head fell back and he moaned as Eren barely paused, immediately starting to roll his hips. He was so eager to be fucked he wouldn’t even wait for Levi to start, he had to move now, _Levi’s cock was finally in him and it felt so fucking good_. Eren gripped Levi’s arms as he continued, causing Levi’s cock to press insanely deep.  
Levi pulled upwards on Eren’s hips, making him sit up on his knees, before snapping his hips up and fucking hard into Eren. He practically screamed, digging his nails into Levi’s arms.

“Fuck! Sir please do that again!” he gasped out. “Make me a good slut, fuck me hard!”

Levi tightened his grip on Eren’s hips, holding him in a kneeling position as he continued thrusting his hips up, fucking Eren hard like the slut he was. Eren keened, a constant stream of curses spilling from his mouth. Levi sat up and flipped Eren over, throwing him down on his back. He hooked his arms under Eren’s legs, forcing them up and apart. Eren gasped, reaching his hands above his head to grip onto the headboard.

Levi pulled Eren’s hips forward in sync with his thrusts, it didn’t matter if Levi let himself moan, Eren was wailing _beautifully_ with intervals of “Oh shit!” and “Fuck yes, Sir, harder!”. Levi paused to pull Eren’s legs up onto his shoulders, angling himself perfectly, hitting Eren’s sweet spot on the first thrust.

“Oh fuck YES!” Eren screamed, his knuckles turning white. “Fuck, Sir, I’m gonna come!”

Levi moaned, _fucking hell Eren was so hot and felt so good_! He leaned forward and bit Eren’s neck harshly, moving up to nip at his ear. “Be a good slut and come for your Sir” he purred, brushing his lips against Eren’s ear.

“Fuck! Oh god oh god! FUCK!” Eren screamed, back arching as he came on his own chest, his ass squeezing around Levi’s cock.

“Oh shit, Eren!” Levi moaned, thrusting deep a final time before coming, riding out his orgasm with slow thrusts. He finally leaned back on his knees, letting Eren’s legs rest on his shoulders as he admired the brunettes flushed face, eyes closed tightly as he tried to normalize his breathing. Eren loosened his hands from the headboard, lowering them to his sides. Levi pulled out, and shakily stood up to throw away his condom and grab a washcloth to clean Eren up with. Returning from the bathroom, he found Eren trailing a finger through the cum on his chest, looking up coyly before licking his finger.

“That’s fucking gross” Levi said, wrinkling his nose. Eren laughed, his eyes crinkling at the corners. Levi’s chest constricted, god damn Eren was so beautiful, he wanted him all to himself, to claim him so everyone knew he was Levi’s. Levi only slightly paused before walking over to clean up the beautiful boy on his bed. Eren’s hand grabbed Levi’s, causing him to pause and look at the brunette.

Eren smiled up at him, then suddenly leaned up and claimed Levi’s lips in a kiss. Startled, Levi didn’t immediately react, but soon kissed back, eventually pulling away. Eren kept smiling, and Levi gave him another kiss before retreating to the bathroom to shower.

* * *

Eren laid on the bed, contemplating his situation. He really liked Levi, there was just something about him that made Eren feel safe. Levi seemed to really care about making Eren happy, sexually and otherwise. Eren was positive Levi would never purposefully hurt him, or allow anyone else to. He wondered what it would be like to date a stripper, and anxiety about others welled up in him. He thought about how much he liked Levi, and promptly decided he didn’t care about others.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spotting his brunette lover watching him with huge eyes and a tent in his pants only served to make him hornier, and sparked an idea in his head. Levi sauntered over to Eren, even hopping off the stage so he could stand right in front of the boy. He smiled down at Eren with a knowing look in his eyes before placing his hands on Eren’s shoulders and his knees on either side of his hips, just like the first time they met. Levi was the only one to hear Eren’s deep groan over the jealous cries of the crowd, and quickly licked his ear before whispering “Ready to ride me yet?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD YOU GUYS IM SO SORRY  
> it's been like a month since i updated and i apologize a million times over D: it wasn't exactly writers block, i just didnt seem to be in the mood :(  
> i hope some original readers have stuck around!  
> also please check out this lovely drawing by tumblr user onorobo, which served as inspiration for this chapters smut!  
> http://onorobo.tumblr.com/post/65962322760/ahhh-im-so-sorry-this-took-me-so-long-this-is-my  
> yes the roles are reversed but i really have a thing for bottom Levi, which ive written once ;) *shameless self promotion*

            Eren was in heaven. Well, his version of heaven. He was laying on his stomach on the bed, arms above his head and shirt neatly folded on the dresser, at Levi’s insistence. Levi currently sat on Eren’s ass, slim fingers rubbing circles in his shoulders. Eren groaned particularly loudly when Levi prodded at a knot, causing the raven’s thin lips to curl into a smile.

            He leaned down and started placing soft kisses over Eren’s neck and shoulders, continuing his assault on the knot of muscle. Eren groaned again, whether out of pain or pleasure, Levi couldn’t tell. Levi removed his fingers and placed his hands over Eren’s, lacing their fingers together and draping himself over Eren’s back.

            “Come to work with me tonight” Levi suggested, shifting and turning his face so he could see Eren.

            “You mean the club?” Eren asked, opening his green eyes to find grey ones startlingly close.

            “No, I mean come sit in my cubicle with me at my boring office job” Levi joked, rolling his eyes. Eren laughed, and leaned forward the tiny amount needed to kiss Levi.

            “I’d be okay with that, as long as I got to sit on your lap” Eren said teasingly. Eren’s boldness had grown over the last few days, encouraged by a positive response every time he dared to say what he was truly thinking. Levi’s eyes narrowed, and Eren froze, scared he had gone too far this time.

            “That’s not the only thing you’re gonna be sitting on tonight” he whispered huskily, giving Eren a wink. Eren sputtered until Levi pulled him in for another kiss.

* * *

 

            That night, Eren found himself outside the same intimidating building. He had chosen to wear regular black skinny jeans, black vans, and a green shirt, the same outfit he wore when he first met Levi. Levi had worn black skinny jeans, with combat boots and a black pullover. They held hands as Levi pulled Eren into an alleyway, quickly finding the door and slipping inside. The music was almost as loud as it was in the actual club, but this area was better lit.

            Levi guided Eren down a hallway, passing multiple closed doors with name signs on them, and even what looked like a lounge before stopping in front of a door that read Rivaille. Levi dug a keychain out of his pocket, much to Eren’s surprise.

            “Rivaille?” Eren questioned, eyeing the door and looking back at Levi.

            “Stage name” Levi explained, unlocking the door and gesturing Eren inside. It was a small room, decorated with only a coatrack, a couch, and a brightly lit vanity. Eren sat down on the couch, eyes glued to Levi as he started to undress. Soon, he was naked, and rifling around in a small closet Eren hadn’t noticed before. Eren allowed himself to blatantly stare at Levi’s ass, shifting in marvelous ways as Levi moved around.

            Levi emerged with a handful of black clothing, setting it on the couch before leaning over Eren, planting his hands on either side of his head. Eren desperately wanted to move his eyes downwards, but kept staring at the grey eyes fixated on his face.

            “I’m kicking you out now. You go find a seat right in front of the main stage, it’s empty right now so that shouldn’t be too difficult” Levi said, standing straight and holding out his hand for Eren. Eren stood up, finally allowing himself a glace downwards. He could never get tired of Levi’s body, it was just…perfect. A “tch” sound prompted him to look back up, cheeks growing pink. The corner of Levi’s mouth turned up, and he leaned in to give Eren a kiss before ushering him out of the room, pointing him to the door that opened to the club.

            Eren was just reaching out to open that door when he heard the stampeding of feet behind him, and turned around with huge eyes, expecting to get flattened against the door. Instead, the person stopped right before Eren and bent over panting, hands on their knees. Eren stared, trying to make out the gender of the person before him, but failing, as their face was covered in messy brown hair. Their shirt was rolled up to the elbows, revealing heavily tattooed arms, but the designs gave nothing away, appearing to be ruins of some sort.

            Eventually, the person straightened out, turning out to be a few inches taller than Eren. They pushed the hair out of their face and tied it back in a messy half ponytail before grinning widely and shoving a hand out.

            “Hi! I’m Hanji!” the person declared, brown eyes glinting excitedly behind glasses sitting on an incredibly straight nose.

            “Hi…?” Eren said, slowly moving to shake the person’s hand. Said person shook his hand firmly, releasing it to push up their glasses.

            “You’re with Levi right? I’m the owner of this club!” the person explained, still grinning. Appreciating the explanation, Eren smiled back.

            “Yeah, I’m with Levi” he confirmed, curiously observing Hanji. They dressed simply, with plain jeans, boots, and a button up shirt. Their tattoos disappeared under the sleeves, causing Eren to wonder just how expansive they were.

            “Well you better get out there, he’s going on in only a few minutes!” Hanji said, shoving Eren through the door and excitedly waving. Eren gave a small wave back before turning and making his way to the main stage, finding a seat relatively close.     

            He found himself bouncing his legs up and down while waiting, barely paying attention to the petite blonde girl currently finishing her routine. He hadn’t made out any details of the clothes Levi had been holding, just that they were black. He couldn’t tell if that made him more nervous, or excited. The tiny blonde girl on stage finished collecting her money, and exited with a blown kiss and a wink. The bright lights that had been illuminating the stage suddenly shut off, making Eren’s heart skip a beat. Was something wrong? Moments later, black lights came on, basking the stage in a purple light. Cheers erupted from the crowd, making Eren twice as nervous. He had yet to see Levi actually strip…well, for money. Speak of the devil…

            Dressed in skin tight leather pants and some sort of black vest, Levi sauntered onto stage, greeted with cries of “Rivaille!” Eren drank in the sight of his lover, eyes immediately drawn to his crotch. Eren wondered for a moment if those pants were actually just painted on, good god they were tight. His own pants were beginning to get rather tight, and Eren couldn’t bring himself to care.

The song changed, and more cheers erupted as Levi ripped off his vest and grabbed the pole, doing an obscene humping motion against it. Eren vaguely wondered if his eyes have ever been this wide before as he watched the raven rock his hips into the pole, before hoisting himself up on it and doing some sort of twirl. Eren’s mouth fell open as he watched Levi maneuver himself upside down on the pole before spreading his legs into splits. How the hell was he doing that in those pants?!  

Up righting himself, Levi continued his dance, but with his eyes scanning for Eren. Spotting his brunette lover watching him with huge eyes and a tent in his pants only served to make him hornier, and sparked an idea in his head. Levi sauntered over to Eren, even hopping off the stage so he could stand right in front of the boy. He smiled down at Eren with a knowing look in his eyes before placing his hands on Eren’s shoulders and his knees on either side of his hips, just like the first time they met. Levi was the only one to hear Eren’s deep groan over the jealous cries of the crowd, and quickly licked his ear before whispering “Ready to ride me yet?”

Eren could barely force himself to reply “Just you wait” without moaning, although the strain in his voice, and pants, was painfully obvious. Levi stood up and smiled before returning to the edge of the stage to sit on it, spreading his legs and rubbing his thighs enticingly while biting his lower lip, staring directly at Eren. The brunette openly moaned at that, moving his hand to palm himself through his pants before remembering he was in public.

Levi turned himself to stand on the stage, returning to the pole to do a couple more ridiculous maneuvers before the song ended. He made a show of collecting his money before slapping his own ass with a wink and walking off stage. Eren allowed himself a minute to cool down before standing up and practically running to the back, earning him many odd looks. He was promptly greeted by Hanji, clapping excitedly. “Isn’t he great? You’re a lucky man!” they said with a manic sort of giggle before running off. Eren knocked on the door reading Rivaille, only for said door to fly open and a pair of hands to emerge and drag him inside. He was roughly pushed down on the couch before Levi flung himself onto Eren’s lap, straddling him and assaulting his lips with his own.

Eren moaned and immediately opened his mouth for Levi, moving his hands to squeeze the raven’s ass. Levi groaned in response and ground down onto Eren’s crotch, biting his lip rather harshly. The faint taste of blood entered both of their mouths and Eren keened, straining his hips up for more friction. Levi pulled away from the kiss and gave Eren a heated stare. “You don’t know what you do to me, Eren.” he moaned, his erection straining at the sight of Eren’s flushed cheeks and slightly bloodied lips. “I would fuck you for a week straight if it were possible”

“Let’s get home so we can try” Eren proposed huskily, his hands tightening on Levi’s ass.

* * *

In a matter of minutes Levi and Eren were struggling to fit the key into the lock, both too preoccupied with each others lips. Finally Eren got it, and swung open the door to pull Levi inside, breaking the kiss to remove his shirt and practically run to the bedroom. Levi took off his own shirt and followed, finding Eren on his back in only his boxers, rubbing his cock through his boxers. Levi groaned and shoved off his own pants, moving to kneel between Eren's legs, his cock just hovering over Eren. The brunette looked up between long lashes, green eyes dark with lust as he continued to rub himself. Levi moaned and grasped his own cock, jerking slowly and drinking in the sight below him. Eren moved his free hand to join Levi's, his fingers barely touching around the thick cock. "Let me pleasure you" Eren insisted, looking up to see Levi's thin eyebrows raised. 

"You're a good slut, let's try something new" Levi drawled out, removing both his hand and Eren's from his cock. 

"Yes, sir" Eren moaned, anticipating learning a new way of pleasing Levi. 

"Remember what I did to you on the couch, with my tongue?" Levi asked, moving forward so he was positioned over Eren's face. Eren's eyes went wide,  _oh yes he remembered._

"Sir, I don't think I'll be good at that!" Eren protested.

"You can do it, just copy what I did" Levi soothed before lowering himself down until he was practically sitting on Eren's face. Eren's hands went up to hold Levi's hips, drawing apart his ass. Tentatively, Eren ran his tongue over Levi's entrance, and was rewarded with a deep groan. Eren's cock twitched in response and he let out his own groan before repeating the motion, flicking his tongue over the pink hole.

"Eren, _yes_!" Levi moaned, hands flying down to grip Eren's hair. Eren's cock was aching by this point, spurred on by the praise.  _Yes, he was a good slut, he would do anything to please Levi._

Eren pointed his tongue and pushed it inside, flicking it upwards, groaning when Levi pushed himself down further on his tongue. 

Levi pushed himself up and leaned over to grab lube and a condom before positioning himself back between Eren's legs. "Sir, please hurry!" Eren moaned, shifting his hips eagerly. "I'm so hungry for your cock Sir!"

"Is that so, little slut?" Levi smirked, pouring lube over his fingers. He threw Eren's legs over his shoulders and massaged his entrance for just a moment before pushing two fingers in. Eren keened, his body tightening around the sudden intrusion. Levi glanced up while slowly scissoring his fingers, and reassured Eren wasn't in pain, pushed in a third. 

"Oh my god, yes!" Eren moaned, pushing his hips down to meet Levi's fingers. "More, please!"

Levi groaned and pushed in a fourth finger, pausing to let Eren adjust. He slowly started moving, curling his fingers up to find Eren's sweet spot. Eren practically shrieked, his hands holding his thighs up, allowing Levi to squeeze and pull apart Eren's ass. "Sir, please fuck me! I need your cock!" Eren whined.

"Only if you keep your promise to ride me" Levi teased, opening the condom anyways. 

"Let me try something, Sir" Eren pleaded, sitting up and pulling Levi down on the bed.

"This better be good" Levi said, allowing himself to be laid on his back. 

"It will be Sir! I promise" Eren said eagerly, moving himself to straddle Levi backwards. 

"Oh, my little slut is being adventurous" Levi crooned, reaching forward to fondle Eren's ass. Eren only groaned, and reached back to position Levi's cock, sliding on easily. 

Eren and Levi let out a simultaneous moan, followed by a loud gasp from Eren when he raised himself up only to slam back down.

"Jesus christ Eren! Fuck you feel so good!" Levi moaned, his hands indenting Eren's hips as he set a steady pace. "Such a good fucking slut, letting me see your tiny hole stretched out for me"

Eren moaned and leaned forward to grasp Levi's legs, opening himself up further and letting Levi's cock hit his sweet spot.

"Oh god, yes!" Eren screamed, _fuck Levi was so deep, and was hitting him just right and fuuuuck it felt so good!_

Levi pined for a moment, regretting that he couldn't see the obscene faces Eren was surely making. Although, he wasn't going to last long when he could so clearly see Eren's ass stretching for him. The raven abandoned Eren's hips, moving his hands further in, brushing against Eren's stretched hole, filled with his own cock. _How the hell did he find such a lovely boy, so willing to be his little slut? So eager to please..._

Levi decided to take a chance, and slowly pushed his thumbs in alongside his cock. 

Eren screamed, no longer capable of forming words.  _He was so full, oh god it felt amazing, he had never felt this good before and it was all because of Levi! He_ started moving his hips, eagerly fucking himself on Levi's cock and fingers. Levi moaned highly, practically keening as Eren allowed himself to be filled to the brim, over and over. He  _really_ wouldn't last long now. 

"Fuck yes, Eren! _EREN_!" Levi moaned, snapping his hips up one last time before coming in Eren, gasping as Eren rode him through his orgasm, just seconds from coming himself. Levi sat up and reached around to grasp Eren's cock, jerking him roughly before biting his neck and demanding "Come for your Sir, you perfect little slut"

Eren's mouth fell open in a wordless scream as he came, emptying himself on Levi's legs, hips stuttering before he collapsed backwards onto Levi.

"What. The hell. Was that?" Levi demanded. 

"I-I thought you would like it, Sir" Eren stuttered.

"Eren, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Levi exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Eren and flipping them over. He nibbled on Eren's shoulder before continuing "I loved it."

* * *

 

Eren once again found himself lying in bed while Levi showered, having received a thorough scolding after Levi noticed the dried cum on his legs. Smiling at the memory, Eren contemplated if there was anything about Levi he didn't like. All the things that should have driven him away (like Levi's obsessive cleanliness) were just endearing. Tomorrow would mark the end of their week long "trial run", and Eren wasn't ready for it to end. 

* * *

Levi stood under the water, letting it run over him as he pressed his head against the shower wall. He was currently trying to decide his favorite thing about Eren. Physically, it was tied between his eyes and his smile, with his ass not far behind. Personality wise, he was having a much harder time. Eren was just so eager, so happy. It radiated off of him, Levi was constantly smiling around him. Not only that, but Eren acted like Levi's happiness was important. No one had ever cared about Levi in previous relationships, only themselves. Levi actually felt important for once. Turning off the water, he toweled himself off and returned to the bedroom, finding Eren snoring softly. Levi smiled and got into bed, pressing himself against Eren's back and kissing the back of his neck. Levi really didn't want this week to end.  


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Not yet. I want tonight to be special, whether it be a finale, or the beginning of something great. Either way, I know I won't forget it." Levi confessed. But before Eren could assure him tonight will definitely not be a finale, he spoke again. "Besides, after seeing your ass in those shorts, I've decided to take you shopping." he declared with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I'll be surprised if 10 people read this final chapter since it took me 7 months to write. Whoever reads, thank you so much for waiting this long, I hope you like it c: <3

Eren awoke to the tantalizing scent of pancakes wafting in from the kitchen. Groaning and rolling over, he threw an arm over his face as he remembered this was his final day here. Letting out an even louder groan, he rolled over again to stuff his face into his pillow. There was no question in his mind on if he wanted to stay, the question was just how to tell Levi. He wanted it to be special, he wanted to let Levi know just how much he meant to him. He wanted Levi to be his Sir.

* * *

 

Levi had just finished placing the last pancake on the serving platter when he heard a groan from the bedroom. Raising a thin eyebrow, he started cleaning everything up, thinking Eren was probably just taking a shit. Moments later, a louder groan was heard, and Levi chuckled, drying off his hands before walking into the bedroom. Finding Eren in the bed rather than in the bathroom, he laid down next to the brunette and poked him.

"Are you dying?" Levi teased, lightly tugging on a lock of chocolate hair. "Even after I made you pancakes? How rude."

Eren snorted into the pillow before flipping himself over suddenly to wrap Levi in a big hug.

"Leeeeevi, I'm dyiiiiiing!" he whined, peppering the raven's neck with small kisses. "I need mouth to mouth! Saaaave me Leeeevi!" he continued, pressing his nose to Levi's and widening his eyes, giving him the best puppy dog look he could muster. Levi rolled his own grey eyes before giving in and pressing his lips to Eren's in a firm kiss. Satisfied, Eren relaxed his body, but not his hold on Levi, laughing when Levi started to struggle. "No Levi, you stay here" he pretended to scold.

"I would, but cold pancakes are gross" Levi said, wrinkling up his nose. "Plus, I'm fucking hungry. Sex with you takes a lot of energy you know" he added, prying himself out of Eren's loosened arms. "Not that I'm complaining" he smiled, kissing Eren before leaving the room, leaving him with a goofy grin.

* * *

 

After breakfast, Eren found himself being persuaded to try on some of Levi's old work attire.

"I see that look in your eyes Eren. You know you could pull these off." Levi said, holding up a pair of impossibly tiny booty shorts. Eren gingerly took the black cloth, tugging the waist experimentally. _Thank fucking god they're stretchy._

"Alright...I guess. But you can't get mad if I rip them!" Eren agreed, pointing a finger at Levi before disappearing into the bathroom. Minutes later, he emerged, face flaming red as he slowly turned around for Levi to see. Levi bit his bottom lip as he stifled a groan, pants becoming uncomfortably tight in a matter of moments.

"Eren...those shorts would be lucky to get ripped by your fantastic ass." Levi marveled, moving forward to push Eren over the bed, thrusting his ass into the air. Eren gasped but didn't move, his heart beating faster as Levi unabashedly groped his ass. Levi squeezed hard right before moving his hand back to deliver a slap, a moan emerging from his throat as he took in the way Eren's ass jiggled in that skin tight fabric. Eren squeaked, burying his face into the bed as he pushed his hips back for more. Levi obeyed and slapped again, drawing out a moan from both of them. Taking a deep breath, Levi backed away, earning a confused look from Eren.

"Not yet. I want tonight to be special, whether it be a finale, or the beginning of something great. Either way, I know I won't forget it." Levi confessed. But before Eren could assure him tonight will definitely not be a finale, he spoke again. "Besides, after seeing your ass in those shorts, I've decided to take you shopping." he declared with a smile.

* * *

 

A short time later, Eren was back in normal clothes, being led by Levi towards the best lingerie store in the cities' huge mall. Victoria's secret? Oh no, that store is cheap, Levi insisted. Instead, their destination was a store with some french name Eren couldn't pronounce. Arriving in front of the rather classy looking store, Eren turned huge green eyes towards Levi for support.

"It's ok, everyone here knows me, I come here for work all the time. Trust me, they know better than to mistreat you." he reassured, taking Eren's hand in his and squeezing. Eren smiled and interlaced their fingers, heart pleasantly fluttering as he let Levi lead them in. They were promptly greeted by a tiny blonde girl with abnormally large blue eyes, who Levi greeted as Christa. "Could you help me out? I want something that shows off his ass perfectly, but is still comfortable. He's new to this" Levi says, looking fondly at Eren, who turns red.

"Well, I would suggest something with more skin coverage, but maybe sheer so he could still...show off" Christa says, pausing only a moment. "You know where everything is, just call if you need help" she says before smiling brightly and returning to the counter.

"She is an angel, I swear" Levi muses, pulling Eren over to the designated corner, staring at his ass for a good minute before turning and browsing options. Eventually he triumphantly holds up a black lacy pair of panties, with a bow in front and some tucks down the back seam. "These will cover most of your ass, but it's your decision to make, so don't be afraid to tell me if you don't like them" he says sternly, handing them to Eren to inspect. Eren holds them in front of his face, marveling at how soft they are. They felt softer than the best of his boxers! Turning towards the mirror, he holds them in front of his crotch, trying to imagine himself in them. He was starting to think they could actually be cute on him when Levi comes up from behind him, wrapping his arms around the brunette's waist and standing on tip toes to tuck his chin over Eren's shoulder.

"The things I would do to you with you wearing those...I would spank you until your ass is sore. I wouldn't even take them off to fuck you, just pull them to the side and bend you over in front of me" Levi whispers into Eren's ear, voice low with pure lust. Eren whimpers and looks at Levi's face in the mirror, eyes dark and the tip of his nose flushed pink. Levi slowly slides his tongue out to lick at Eren's ear before stepping away and leaning against the wall. "So are those a yes?" he asks, smirking.

"Y-yes sir" Eren stammers. _He could definitely be cute in these._

"Good, pick out more colors you like" Levi says, enjoying the effect he had on his lover. Eren picked out 2 more pairs, in aqua and red, and practically ran out of the store once Levi paid, eager to get home and try them on.

After finally making it home, Eren bolts into the bathroom and locks the door, much to Levi's amusement. Safely inside, Eren hurriedly removes his pants and boxers, and pulls out the black pair of panties. Taking a deep breath, he slides them up over his legs and finds they fit perfectly. Turning around, his eyes widen at the sight of his ass. _These panties must be magical._

Deciding to give Levi a surprise, he rolls up his boxers and places them in the bag before pulling his jeans back on. He inspects himself, making sure the panties were successfully hidden. Satisfied, he walks out of the bathroom in search of Levi, and finds him in the kitchen on his tiptoes trying to reach something from the top cabinet. Levi turns around at the sound of footsteps, and flushes red upon seeing Eren.

"Levi...not to be mean or anything, but why do things keep being put on the top cabinets?" Eren questioned, amused at the tiny hops Levi was doing.

"Whenever Hanji comes over they like to cook, and insists on cleaning up themself, so everything gets put into the taller cabinets" Levi huffed, jumping again and finally snagging a book enough for it to topple into his hands. "I'm pretty sure they do it on purpose actually" he mutters while starting to flip through the book, which Eren could now see was a cookbook. "Are you vegetarian or anything?"

"No, I'm ok with pretty much anything except kiwi, I'm allergic" Eren answers, sitting himself down at the table. "Why?"

"Well, I was thinking that I could make us a nice dinner tonight" Levi says, looking up at Eren with a smile. Eren meets his eyes and feels his heart stutter, taking in just how beautiful Levi looked with a genuine smile.

"But Levi, that's so much trouble" Eren protests. "You really don't have to."

"Hey." Levi says sternly, walking over to cup Eren's face between his hands. "I want to. For you." he says softly, kissing Eren quickly before straightening and heading towards the bedroom. "We're going to the store, give me a minute to get ready" he calls out over his shoulder. Once in the bedroom, he plops himself on the bed with a sigh. What the fuck was he doing? He was so used to just sex, how the hell was he supposed to handle an actual relationship? What if he scared Eren away? At first, he had tried distancing himself from the boy, but that had failed miserably, and he couldn't help but to show his affection. Levi grunted as he stood up, shaking his head to clear his mind as he grabbed a pair of boots. He was determined to let Eren know how much he cared for him, as a person.

Eren sat stunned at the table, mind whirling. Did Levi like him that much, possibly as much as Eren liked him? Levi had changed in the last week, going from calling Eren brat to his actual name, giving random signs of affection; a squeeze on the shoulder, a kiss on the top of the head...of course the sex was still crazy good, but Eren was beginning to hope that Levi wanted more. Eren came back to reality as he heard footsteps, looking up to see Levi leaning against the wall with keys in his hand.

"Earth to Eren" Levi teases, holding out his hand. "Lets go"

By the time they got to the store, they had decided on a simple pot roast, and Eren eagerly went to retrieve a cart. Shopping went on without incident, until Levi decided to grab Eren's hand in the checkout line. Eren let out a small squeak, but when Levi looked over with a smile and squeezed his hand, Eren squeezed back. Levi barely let go long enough to pay, causing Eren to fear the cashiers reaction, but the tall black haired boy merely gave them a warm smile and waved as they left.

"I like the cashier" Eren says softly on the way home. "I was pretty nervous he would say something bad about us, but he treated us like we're completely normal."

"Eren, we are completely normal." Levi chides, looking over to briefly give him a firm look. "There's nothing wrong with us. I'll be honest, not everyone will be like him. There will be bad looks, and rude names, and some people will try to fight you because they feel personally offended. But they don't matter. Your happiness is more important, and you're not doing anything wrong, ok?" There was silence for a minute, until Levi looked over at the sound of a sniffle. "Eren?"

"I'm ok" Eren said, turning to smile at him and wiping his eyes. "You're special, Levi."

Levi turned red and opened his mouth to answer, but came up with nothing and shut it with a disgruntled face, causing Eren to laugh. 

* * *

 

By the time the loud buzzing of the timer went off for dinner, Levi found himself laying on the couch with Eren on top of him. Levi had been robbed of his shirt and was trying to do the same to Eren, but was failing miserably due to how intensely Eren was kissing him. Levi had just succeeded in pulling Eren's shirt up when the timer went off, startling Eren enough to send him tumbling off the couch, bringing Levi with him. They sat there in stunned silence for a moment before Eren burst into laughter, still laughing as Levi found his way to his feet and helped Eren up.

"You know...I think we should wait for dinner to cool down before we try eating it" Levi said, throwing glances towards the bedroom. "Meet me there?"

"Hell yeah" Eren grinned before going into the bedroom and flopping himself down face down. He considered pulling his jeans off, but decided to let Levi discover the surprise for himself. Just a minute later Levi came in and draped himself over Eren, pushing his hair aside to allow better access to his neck. Eren gasped as Levi bit down particularly hard, but was whimpering in seconds as Levi soothed the mark with kisses and tiny nips.

"Levi, pleease" Eren whined, pushing his hips up against Levi's crotch, feeling his hardening cock.

"Please what?" Levi whispers, grabbing a hold of Eren's hips and grinding down into his ass. Eren moans, turning his flushed face to look at Levi with pleading green eyes.

"Please fuck me!" Chuckling and lightly tugging on Eren's hair, Levi gives a couple of harder thrusts against his ass before stopping.

"Ask nicely, like good sluts do."

"Sir, please! Please fuck me!"

"Good boy" Levi praises before scooting back enough to tug Eren's jeans down to his knees, his heart stopping for a beat at the sight before him - Eren's tan ass, clad in black lacy panties and practically begging to be spanked. "Shit, Eren...were you wearing these all day?"

"Yes Sir, I thought you'd like the surprise" Eren says, a smile evident in his voice. He wiggles his ass for Levi and feels a rush of pleasure as he hears a strangled noise from behind him.

"Eren, you're going to be the death of me one day" groans Levi as he pulls Eren's jeans all the way off. He comes back up to sit on his thighs, and squeezes his ass hard before giving it a good smack. "And I sure as hell won't regret it. God, do you know how good your ass looks right now?" Eren whimpers, a pleasant burn spreading over his ass. Levi smacks it again, and Eren's cries increase in ptich. "You're worked up, aren't you? Did my little slut enjoy wearing panties all day? What if someone had seen?"

"I don't care if they do, Sir" Eren gasps. "They would know I'm yours."

"Damn right they would. They would see your perfect ass and all they could do is lust after you" Levi whispers in Eren's ear, nipping it before making his way down his neck and back with small bites and kisses. Eren whined when Levi pulled his panties down, just enough for him to spread Eren's ass and lick a stripe up the crevice. "But maybe you like that." Levi didn't give Eren a chance to answer, circling his hole before pushing his tongue inside, cock twitching at the lewd sounds spilling from the boy under him. Eren tried to say something that sounded like Levi's name, but broke off with a loud moan as Levi slowly pushed his finger inside, his tongue still working at Eren's hole. 

"Levi, fuck!" Eren cried out as Levi curled his finger, pushing his hips further back. "More!" Levi pulled out his finger and stretched out to get the lube and a condom from the bedside table, pausing to remove his pants and boxers before settling down between Eren's legs, his panties pulled back up. Eren started shifting restlessly as Levi took his time, squeezing his ass before pulling aside his panties and slipping his finger back in. "Please, more" Eren whined, the pouty tone in his voice almost making Levi chuckle. It would have, if he wasn't preoccupied with the beautiful way his lover's ass was stretching around two of his fingers. Eren gasped as Levi gave his ass another smack, harder than before, enough to turn the skin a lovely dark pink color.

Levi pulled out his fingers just long enough to coat a third one before thrusting back in, wrenching a high cry from Eren

"Fuck! Yes, Levi, I want your cock" he gasped out, hardly able to talk from Levi grazing his fingers over his sweet spot with every thrust.

"God, you're so eager, you're so good Eren" Levi praised, rolling on the condom and lubing himself up before pulling up the edge of Eren's panties and lightly snapping them. "Hands and knees, pet." Eren yelped at the sudden sting, and turned back to see Levi practically grinning. 

"Pet? I thought I was your pretty slut, Sir" Eren teases while pushing himself up to the proper position. 

"Oh, you are. You're just my pet now too" Levi smirked, pulling aside the panties before pushing in with one thrust. "Shit, Eren! You always feel so fucking good!" Levi moans, barely remembering to not move just yet. Eren's hands grasped tightly at the sheets below him as his mind went white with pleasure, _he certainly didn't mind being a good pet too._

In just a few moments Eren had adjusted, and he started pushing his ass back against Levi's hips, high pitched moans flowing out of him as Levi started thrusting back. Levi's hold on the panties slipped, but the lace was soaked within a few thrusts and added a _wonderful_ friction.

"Oh my god, Levi! Fuck me harder, I've been waiting for your cock all day, it's so good!" Eren begged, continuing to push back against Levi and circling his hips every time they meet, earning a rather loud moan from the smaller man. 

"Eren, if you keep doing that I'm not going to last much longer" Levi warns, any hint of severity lost in his gasping voice. _It was too hot inside him, too tight and he was sure to lose it any minute.._

Eren ignores him and starts thrusting back harder, his moans becoming louder as Levis's cock hits the right angle and slides over his sweet spot, making Eren squeeze around him as his arms lose strength and he lays his torso on the bed. _Levi was so fucking good, stretching him out and filling him up, Eren never wanted to be empty._

Levi's grip on his hips tighten, holding Eren's ass up so he can angle his thrusts perfectly. Levi couldn't let himself cum yet, not without pleasing Eren first. Eren was barely aware he was talking, cursing loudly and praising Levi,  _fuck Levi you're so big, you're always so good, please come in me, mark me!_

Levi heard him over his own moans, and was helpless to stop himself, snapping his hips into Eren before stilling, coming into Eren with a loud groan. Levi had only been still for a couple heartbeats before Eren took charge, thrusting himself back against Levi harder than before, a loud chant of curses coming from him before he gasped, come spilling from him with a cry of "Fuck, Levi! Yes! FUCK!"

Levi waited until Eren's breathing had mostly evened before pulling out, trying the condom and throwing it away before turning over and gathering Eren into his arms, cleverly rolling over to avoid the cum on the bed. 

"You know Levi...you've changed. I didn't really know you before, but I feel like I know you now" Eren whispers against Levi's neck. 

"Well, at first I didn't want you to know me. I haven't had good relationships in the past, and I didn't want to try too hard to connect with you, just for you to turn around and leave like the others. And this is sappy as fuck, so if you laugh I'll hurt you. But you're different." Levi admits, so softly Eren can barely hear him. 

"Levi, I'll never laugh at you. I appreciate my life too much" Eren smiles up at him, green eyes meeting grey. 

"Good" Levi smiles back. "So you won't laugh when I ask you to be my boyfriend?" 

Eren's heart sped up, and he could feel heat spreading over his face as he pushed himself up to be face to face with Levi. 

"Levi, I'll be your boyfriend for as long as you'll have me."

Levi actually grinned, the most heartfelt smile he had in years. 

"You just signed on for a lifetime of dealing with me, you know."

Eren pulled Levi close, and kissed everywhere on his face he could reach, before pulling back and looking at him solemnly before kissing his lips hard.

"I know." 


End file.
